Happy Endings Aren't Happy For Everyone- OC contest entry
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: "Tell me when it's over, Promise that you'll always keep me in mind Burning like a soldier, I'll find my way to you and save the day" -Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet by Mayday Parade. Rated T for language and a reference to general homophobia.


Hi there! This is my entry for an OC contest by Takara Phoenix. So obviously the characters aren't mine, but the story sure is! The pairings are Trend/Sam and Derek/Sam. Can be read as an alternate ending to the cannon world or as a total AU. Read and Enjoy!

Your name is Derek Rhys and you look yourself up and down in the mirror one last time.

Black suit? Check.

Red tie? Check.

Hair straightened to its usual perfection? Why of course.

Flask filled with whiskey hidden in inside jacket pocket? Definitely.

Speaking of which you might want to keep the bottle nearby- just in case.

Looks like you're all set. Time to face the music.

With that thought you walk up to the church pew and face none other than Trend Austin. He gives you a smile, an honest to god smile you never thought you'd see the day, and tilts his head at you in lieu of greeting. He looks great, in his black tux that compliments his blonde hair and gray eyes. You should say something, you know you should say something, but you just give him a slightly lopsided smirk. The priest smiles at you, nodding slightly. You don't even try to respond. Zeus you're going to need more to drink.

The chatter of the crowd silences as the organ starts to play. You turn to face the doors of the church, thrown wide open and

Oh.

Sam Raser looks breath-taking in his white tux- you helped him pick it out. The gods know that boy would have come in jeans and a T-shirt if you hadn't intervened. You did a good job too, it stands out against his tanned skin and peanut colored hair while still accentuating his great body. But that's not why he looks so beautiful. It's the fact that he GLOWS standing there, with the biggest smile on his face you've ever seen. You glance at Trend who's just as taken as you are, though his emotions seem to be much more apparent. Sam walks down the aisle, being led by his mother who looks like she just won the lottery. She leads him up to the pew, nodding at Trend and smiling at you before heading off to the side.

Sammy flashes you a dazzling smile before he faces Trend who looks dizzy from happiness. Your feelings of dizziness are for an entirely different reason.

The priest finally speaks. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between-" No no please don't say it "Samuel Raser" Stop Stop please don't "and Trend Austin."

Godamnit.

You tune out the rest as the priest blathers on about their divine and holy love and how God smiles upon them and shit. Haha like fucking right. Go talk to the greater population and they'll tell you just how fucking wrong you are asshole.

"Samuel Raser," oh they're saying vows. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You have brought light and life and joy to my world. I swear that I will always love and cherish you. I swear to protect you from everything, even if you'll kick my ass for it." This gains scattered laughter from the crowd and a chuckle from Sam. You think you're going to be sick. "I want to share a thousand adventures with you and live every moment I have with you til my final breath. I want your face to be the one I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last one I see before I sleep. I love you Sammy and I swear to tell you so every day for as long as we both shall live."

Sammy looks like he's about to cry when Trend finishes, but the priest is urging him to say his vows. He finally begins saying, "Trend Austin, you've been my best friend for a very long time. You helped me move forward from something terrible."

Wasn't that you? Oh no shut the fuck up Derek stop being so spiteful, it was Trend that helped him move forward. All you did was kick the guys ass and stop him from ever touching anyone, especially your- no not your. You stopped him from ever touching Sammy again.

Sam continues, oblivious to your internal monologuing. "You have been my shoulder to lean on and my comfort as you taught me to accept who I really am. I don't know if I will ever be reborn, but I would find you in every lifetime. You are my soulmate, my one true love, and my happy ending. I swear to love you forever after, no matter what."

Sammy really is crying when the priest begins talking again, and he looks into Trend's eyes with such love and compassion that when they both say "I do," you really are happy for them.

They kiss, people cheer, and you force a smile as Trend carries Sammy down the aisle. They're going to the after party, the one that you have to give a speech at. The speech of how happy you are for the both of them, the godamn best man speech for your best friend. You thought that it didn't matter if you waited because Sammy Raser was "always" going to be yours. Guess you were wrong.

So you unbutton your jacket, pull out the flask, and drain about half of it as the whiskey burns your throat.

You always hated weddings anyways.


End file.
